


Бытие 19:24, 25

by chumy



Series: Американцы [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Господи, пусть он уйдет, я же не выдержу»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бытие 19:24, 25

Он никогда не пристает ни к кому с религиозными разговорами и не пытается убедить никого в том, что они ведут неправедный образ жизни. Он даже на подколки убежденного атеиста Кейси только улыбается – по-доброму так, мягко – и молчит. Он даже крестик не всегда, кажется, носит.  
Но у него Библия в тумбочке, и Джонатан знает – не для галочки, не для пафоса.  
Это не то чтобы мешает Джону – нет, ничего против религии как таковой он не имеет. Просто…  
У него хватило смелости на следующем сборе снова поселиться с Тимом. Хотя он не уверен, смелость это была или что-то, смахивающее на мазохизм… Голкипер не возражал, даже, вроде, был рад. Даже ненавязчиво опекал, что ли, никогда не перегибая палку, впрочем. И все эти его «малыш» и «Джонни»… Джонатан даже уменьшительное от своего имени не слишком любил. Но когда Ховард на тренировке, после того, как вратари разминались, весело кричал ему через полполя: «Эй, малыш, а кто ворота защищать будет?» или вечером, укладываясь раньше, просил: «Джонни, хоть на этот раз не забудь выключить лампу», он как в ожидании замирал. Будто что-то такое непонятно хорошее случилось – ну, как запах любимых духов почувствовать случайно на улице.  
Снова и снова он забывал выключать лампу: сначала оттого что засыпал с книжкой в руках – смотреть поверх нее на Тима, причудливые татуировки разглядывать и просто ждать, чтобы он заснул первым, потому что мало ли что во сне можно ляпнуть… А потом уже специально, чтобы услышать вечером это, равноценное пожеланию спокойной ночи, «Джонни, лампу.»  
Нет, точно мазохизм, не иначе. Потому что как бы с Тимом ни было легко, каким бы он ни был доброжелательным и как бы ни хотелось Джонатану видеть в любых его действиях и тех же дурацких уменьшительных намеки на возможность – ну а вдруг, ну мало ли, вдруг хоть мизерный шанс – Библия в тумбочке лежала на надеждах Спектора основательным, массивным надгробным камнем. Он просто знал – это для Ховарда важней. У него любимая жена, у него, вроде, ребенок намечается, что ему какой-то озабоченный мальчишка. И религия…  
В один из вечеров, ближе к отъезду, он, измученный своими терзаниями, просит Библию почитать. Тим удивляется, но вопросов не задает.  
Спектор открывает наугад и закрывает почти сразу, отдает и уходит в душ. Содом и Гоморра – как насмешка. Как вразумляющая оплеуха: приди в себя, мальчик. Зарываешься. Замечтался.  
Он знает, что замечтался, но Тим так близко, а Джонатану девятнадцать, и он никак не может понять – то ли он влюбился во вратаря – вот так, тоскливо, не просто безответно – без шансов, то ли им движет какой-то интерес – как бы это было, если бы Ховард согласился…  
Пока он стоит под душем, наклонив голову, так что мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, лезут в глаза, а глаза щиплет – от воды, что ли, – заходит Тим. Стоит столбом («Соляным», – нервно хихикает про себя Джон), не отпуская дверной ручки, потом отводит глаза.  
– Извини, Джон, я забыл, что ты тут, умыться хотел. Чего ты не закрылся?  
– Забыл, – хрипло отвечает молодой защитник и, зажмурившись, молится: «Господи, пусть он уйдет, я же не выдержу». И в то же время какой-то частью – не сознания, нет, и тем более не разума – надеется, что Тим останется.  
Тим, поколебавшись, удобно ли умываться, пока Спектор принимает душ, решает, что нечего смущать мальчика, и выходит.  
Джонатан включает воду посильнее, чтобы было больше шуму, и бьет кулаком по стене. Раз, другой, третий… больно, очень, и синяк непременно будет, зато становится немного легче.  
Он падает на свою кровать и привычно отгораживается книжкой. На Тима взглянуть он решается только через полчаса – тот молчит. И, оказывается, смотрит на него. Таким… сочувствующим, что ли, взглядом? Джон решает, что ему померещилось, и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь – да хоть про ту же Библию, надо же что-то придумать, а то взял почитать и сразу вернул, – но Тим смотрит на его руку, слегка распухшую и уже с намечающимся синяком, и говорит:  
– Лампу выключишь, Джонатан.  
И он выключает. Сразу. И утыкается лицом в подушку, вспоминая, как же надо молиться, чтобы вымолить, выпросить – если не шанс, то хотя бы решение. Хотя бы ответ.  
Ну как дальше… Как.  
Только молитвы он ни одной не знает.


End file.
